He Ate My Heart
by peacelovehugs
Summary: That boy is a monster. SHINee fanfic featuring Lee Taemin and Choi Minho, 2min :


Taemin sighed softly and looked out his bedroom window. Outside, it almost seemed like a fantasy world to him. The lush, green trees and the flowers that bloomed around them…Taemin wondered what they smelled like. Maybe they smelled like vanilla, like the whipped cream that topped his nightly cup of hot cocoa before bed, or perhaps like peppermint, like how his doctor smelt. Whatever it was, Taemin wished with all his might that one day he would be able to go out and explore those foreign sensations.

As for now, he was stuck inside, just as he had been for the past eighteen years. Trapped in a cage called home since the moment he'd been born. The doctors had deemed him too weakly and sick to go outside like regular children. With constant illnesses, he'd been kept in his room his entire life looking out the window and dreaming of another life; a life outside where he could play in the flowers and was surrounded by friends.

"Taemin, it's time for your medicine," An old female voice said.

But he could only dream, because he knew that it was never going to happen.

"Yes, Halmoni," Taemin said obediently, casting one last longing look out the window before turning away. The old lady, who'd been in charge of caring for Taemin since he was a little boy, walked over with a smile on her face and went over to the cupboard to pull out a bottle of liquid and a spoon.

"Drink it well and I'll sneak you a piece of candy after your supper," Halmoni said with a wink. Taemin forced a small grin and nodded; she'd been making the same promise since he was four years old. He opened his mouth and she stuck the spoon in, depositing the medicine in. The taste was bitter and vile, but by now he'd grown used to it; it was tasteless.

"That's my boy! Have you finished your schooling for the day?" Halmoni asked, putting the cap back on the bottle and returning it to it's rightful place.

"Yes, Halmoni," Taemin replied emotionlessly. It was always the same conversation over and over for eighteen years. _Take your medicine, I'll give you candy. Did you finish your school work? _And Taemin knew what came after that.

"Your mother and father won't be joining you for supper; they've gone to a dinner party. But they wish you a goodnight and love you," Halmoni told him with a smile. Taemin sighed and moved back to his seat near the window, looking out just in time as the sun began to set and the sky changed to beautiful colors of pink and orange. He vaguely wondered if a sunset felt any different if he watched from outside instead of behind a glass window.

"I'll be back soon with your supper, Taemin. Eat well and then get to bed; Dr. Hyun will be here in the morning to check on you since you were running a fever this morning," Halmoni told him, patting him on the head.

"Halmoni, I feel better now; Dr. Hyun doesn't need to come. May – Maybe…I could go outside and get some fresh air and then I really will feel better," Taemin said hopefully, looking up at the old lady with wide eyes. She smiled down at him and regretfully shook her head no.

"No, Taemin, you know that. Your immune system is not strong enough to fend anything you could catch out there. No, you just stay here where you're safe and healthy," She told him. It was always the same answer over and over. _You can't go outside, you'll just get sicker. Stay inside, we'll take care of you._

"But I'm not! I'm not healthy inside! I'm _always _sick so what does it matter? I HATE being trapped in here, I feel like an animal!" Taemin yelled suddenly, standing up and throwing one of the decorative pillows across the room.

"Taemin! Settle down, my boy! You're going to make yourself ill again," Halmoni said in aghast. But she was used to this behavior from him, as was everyone in the house. No one could expect less, though, for a child who'd been stuck inside his entire life.

"I don't care! I just don't care anymore! Let me get sick, then maybe my dumb immune system will finally just give up and I'll die! Then – Then I…I just…I…" The outrage was cut short when the room started swaying. Taemin winced slightly and threw his arm out to steady himself as large black dots started invading his vision.

"Oh dear! Somebody call the doctor!"

There was a cool breeze fanning on Taemin when he came to his senses. His eyes fluttered a few times before he forced them open, groaning slightly at the ache in his head. He could feel the presence of someone else in the room. Turning his head slightly on the pillow and squinted through the darkness, Taemin made out the figure of Halmoni who was sitting by his bed on a chair. When she saw that he was awake, she leaned forward and gently placed her wrinkly hand against his cool cheek.

The two held gaze for several long moments without speaking; the only noise came from the ceiling fan spinning around and around. Taemin broke first, closing his eyes and moving his head back into position, licking his lips slightly. He didn't need Halmoni to tell him what happened; it happened often enough that he woke up in this position to realize that he'd fainted again. He inwardly cursed himself for being so weak and pathetic. Other kids his age would be off leaving for college or dating; whatever normal kids would do. Taemin didn't know, because he was stuck inside like an animal. A _dying_ animal. He didn't realize that his nose had started feeling funny and his eyes burned with tears, but when he did he slung his arm over his face and silently sobbed to himself.

"Oh, there, there, don't cry," Halmoni soothed, gently stroking Taemin's soft caramel colored hair. He turned his head to look at her again with red, teary eyes.

"I'm tired, Halmoni. I'm so sick and tired and worn out and I just want to leave," He cried exasperatedly to her.

"I know, sweetheart, but it's not safe outside," She told him, wiping away his tears with the hem of her sleeve.

"But why, Halmoni? What does it matter if I get sick again? I'll just get sick again here! Is it because the doctor says that I won't live long? He's been saying that my entire life, yet here I am, eighteen years old," Taemin argued his point. Halmoni shook her head slowly and pinched her lips into a straight line.

"Taemin, there's more dangers out there than just illnesses you could catch. Now, enough of this. You need some rest. I don't want to hear anymore of this nonsense," Halmoni said strictly. Taemin obliged easily and cuddled up into his blankets. He knew that her word was law, and the consequences of going against it were definitely not worth it.

He watched as she left the room and shut the door behind her, leaving him in absolute darkness. As her footsteps retreated down the hallway, Taemin waited until she was sure that she was gone and then nimbly got out of bed. He slowly crept across his room back over to the window seat and sat down, moving the curtains aside so he could look up at the moon. It was always so bright and beautiful; Taemin wondered what it would be like to experience it outside, somewhere up on a mountain so that he could reach up and touch it. Perhaps the moon was magical and one touch would cure him of all illnesses.

The thought was silly, and Taemin chuckled softly to himself.

It was a little chilly by the window, whether it was from the drop in temperature outside or because he'd fainted earlier, he didn't know. But as he stood up to go back to bed, Taemin froze when he suddenly heard distant voices coming from the vent by his feet. Although he was never one to eavesdrop, he couldn't help be drawn into the conversation when he heard his name. Quietly and discrete, he slowly crouched down on the floor and pressed his ear against the metal vent to listen in.

"Halmoni, the doctor called while you were in with Master Taemin. He said that he's not able to make it here tonight, but he has Taemin's medicine ready. Would you like me to get one of the maids to fetch it?" A young female voice said. Although Taemin couldn't see, he knew it was one of the younger maids who tended the house. Soojung, her name was?

"No, no; I'll do it. I need to talk to Dr. Hyun anyways. Taemin's condition is doing poorly; this is the third time he's fainted in two days," Halmoni said, reluctance clear in her tone. Taemin frowned slightly; had he really fainted that much?

"Alright, but be careful going out there alone. It's not safe," Soojung replied uneasily.

"Oh, posh. Nothing's going to hurt an old hag like me. Not to worry, my dear, I'll be back within in the hour," Halmoni told her.

"Yes, but, those rumors..."

"About the boy in the woods?"

"That boy is a monster! Be safe, Halmoni, he'll eat your heart."

The conversation ended there and sine there was no more talking Taemin stood up and walked back over to his bed. Exhaustion overcame him and as he drifted off into a dreamless slept, he couldn't help but wonder what the young maid was talking about; her words repeated over and over in his mind until his eyes shut for the final time.

_That boy is a monster…he'll eat your heart. _


End file.
